


Admit It

by Luciddreamrs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO, CEO AU, EXO - Freeform, EXO Imagine, EXO Smut, F/M, Filthy, Kim Junmyeon - Freeform, Kim joonmyeon - Freeform, Power Play, Smut, Suho - Freeform, kpop, office smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciddreamrs/pseuds/Luciddreamrs
Summary: "That's why I chose you, you don’t care about titles you do as you feel, but I've grown weary of this constant bickering. I think you should learn what it’s like to be underneath my foot."You laughed as you walked over to him grabbing his tie, "I'd like to see you try fucker."He grabbed your waist bringing you down on his lap licking at your lower lip before biting. You held onto your resolve as you laced your fingers through his hair bringing his head back nipping at his neck tugging his tie loose along with the first few buttons on his clean pressed shirt. His hands roamed over your skirt in search of the zipper as your teeth sank into the skin at the juncture of his neck and shoulder earning a deep growl that you could feel as your tongue licked over the bruising flesh





	

He's the CEO of the company you intern at; when you first got there, he seemed as if he was light years ahead of you with kind eyes and amazing leadership skills. That was four months ago, now you can’t stand the sight of him, his arrogant attitude and brash demeanor have you on edge at all times, even more so now that he's taken a liking to you as your friends put it however you're pretty sure he just likes to bully you. It was a Friday and you finish your work early planning to get some much-needed rest, the stress of deadlines giving you a head ache.

You grab your coat making your way to the elevator when an all too familiar voice stops you, "I need you to stay late and help me with some papers."

You turn your icy gaze at your boss, "maybe you should spend your time more wisely" your voice dripping with venom. A chuckle falls from his plush lips as he drags you to his office by the strap on your bag slamming the door.

Five and a half hours later the sun had set and the building was empty. You had just finished the stack of papers in front of you, he tried to make idle conversation but you shot him down with quick and short answers not happy with his lack of efforts. You lean back in the chair rubbing at your shoulders the tension seeping into your muscles as you let out an exaggerated sigh. "Why do you hate me?" His question caught you off guard and you had to think.

"Well for starters I have no fucking clue how you got your position with a work ethic like this," you gesture to all the papers scattered about, "honestly I heard amazing things about you and now I’m just sorely dissatisfied with this. I haven’t had a break in weeks, which would be fine if it wasn’t due to me doing the bosses work because for some odd reason he can’t pull his shit together." He was quiet, much to quiet you look over at him and freeze. He was leaning on his desk hands knit together covering his mouth, his gaze no longer resembled what you had become accustomed to. A cold sweat broke out on your body, but something churned inside of you at the sight.

Then he spoke, his words deliberate, "I don’t think you have a right to speak to me in such a casual manner," you blink stunned at how low his voice rang, "now do you understand how many people would kill to be able to help me after hours like this, they kiss the ground I walk on."

You felt the monetary fear being replaced with anger as his words sank in. "Well then why don’t you have one of them help you? Because I sure as fuck will never kiss the ground you walk on, I spit on your pride." You stood jaw clenched waiting for his next words.

"That's why I chose you, you don’t care about titles you do as you feel, but I've grown weary of this constant bickering. I think you should learn what it’s like to be underneath my foot."

You laughed as you walked over to him grabbing his tie, "I'd like to see you try fucker."

He grabbed your waist bringing you down on his lap licking at your lower lip before biting. You held onto your resolve as you laced your fingers through his hair bringing his head back nipping at his neck tugging his tie loose along with the first few buttons on his clean pressed shirt. His hands roamed over your skirt in search of the zipper as your teeth sank into the skin at the juncture of his neck and shoulder earning a deep growl that you could feel as your tongue licked over the bruising flesh.

His hand finds the zipper and tugs at it, you push him back standing so you can shimmy out of the tight piece of clothing before undoing the buttons of your blouse. His smooth over your thighs before tucking his fingers into the hem of your pantyhose violently tugging them off, your shirt went with them as you slid back into his lap, still not letting his lips meet yours. The action was much too intimate for this moment.

You tug at his shirt untucking it before expertly undoing the buttons. His mouth left wet open kisses along your jaw, to your neck and shoulder, biting and nipping at the flesh marking his territory. Quiet whines and gasps left your lips at the onslaught. Your hands smooth over the solid planes lf his chest, not being the least bit shy as you lick your lips at the sight, you could feel yourself being swept away.

You stand once again taking a deep breath as you sink to your knees hands on his thighs as you lean forward licking his abdomen before sucking a bruise at the dip of his hip. You place feather light kisses along the band of his pants as you work the button and zipper delicately before tugging the article of clothing down his legs.

You mumble a curse under your breath as you eye his size, "like what you see?" He raises an eyebrow at you not bothering to hide his smirk.

"Well at least I now know how you got your job." He rolled his eyes, he would never admit it but he loved your sass, it’s one of the things that makes him want to bully you so much. You tug the offensive fabric of briefs down letting his hard on slap against his stomach. You let your tongue licked over the underside; he didn’t taste of anything really, which was a welcomed thing in this situation.

You sucked him into your mouth laving your tongue on the sensitive side of his head. His hips jerked forward of their own volition his hands gripped tighter at the arms of his chair as you hollowed your cheeks taking him down to the base. You swallowed around him glancing up to see his fucked-out expression. If you didn’t have his dick down your throat you would be smirking, hopefully he could see it in your eyes as you came up for a bit of air going back down bobbing your head and utilizing your tongue. Soft groans left his lips as he let his head fall back, shamelessly enjoying the feeling of your hot, wet mouth. Your felt his cock tense on your tongue and you quickly let him fall from your mouth not wanting to give him the pleasure of cumming, not yet. His eyes shot open as he glared down at you, as you placed soft kisses along his cock before licking at his head giving him an innocent look.

His breathing was heavy as he gritted his teeth hands clenched so tight his knuckles were turning white. "Maybe if you admit to being weak to me I'll let you cum down my throat, sir."

He scoffed in his throat rolling his eyes as he leaned down, his breath hot on your ear, "when I say jump you jump, and when I say suck you suck." He grasped your hair tightly yanking your head back, you smile at him.

"I think you over estimate your authority, now if you wish to cum then admit defeat." You grab his tie using it to attach his arm to his chair pushing him back, you stand and unhook your bra dropping it to the side as you use your pantyhose to tie down his other arm, you card your fingers through his hair kneeling in his lap, you bring his mouth to your chest and you don’t even have to speak before his tongue darts out over your nipple before sucking it into his mouth using his teeth.

You let quiet moans slip off your tongue as you grind your core against his thigh, your wetness making his skin slick. "Your telling me to beg for you yet you’re this soaked already." He tenses his thigh bring it up to grind harder against you and you let out a surprised whimper at the feeling. "How much longer can you last princess?"

You chuckle as you slide off his lap, you move the papers on his desk into a semi neat pile before depositing them on the floor you lean over his desk your ass in the air as you slide your panties off your body exposing your dripping heat, you look back at him and see his expression harden as he worries at his lower lip. You slide your legs a bit more apart before running your fingers through your wetness. You can hear his breathing become labored as you slid two fingers into your tight hole; it’s been much too long since you last gave yourself this kind of attention. You let out sultry moans as your fingers delve deeper inside you. Stretching you. "Fuck Junmyeon," you gasp between moans as you use your other hand to abuse your swollen clit, your noises escalating.

He chokes as the sound of his name comes from your mouth the sight before making him ache and tug at his restraints. The sight of your core spread out before his eyes making him loose his cool quicker then he thought possible. Curse he tries once more to escape but finding it harder as he watches your body tremble with pleasure and need. He clears his throat in an attempt to get your attention; you slow your movements but don’t remove your fingers as you look back at him. "Fuck," he groans shifting his hips trying to find something, anything to relieve him. "Please," he takes a deep breath closing his eyes, he has never begged for anything in his life before, but there was never anything worth begging for, "Please let me cum."

He clenches his jaw look at you as a deep blush creeps over your cheeks surprising him at how innocent of a reaction you had to the statement. You slide your fingers out turning your body towards him before placing the dripping digits at his lips kneeling on shaky legs before him. He groans at the taste of you, licking every last drop from your fingers, and the blush on your features deepen at the sight as you lose rhythm with your breath. You trail your wet fingers down his chest as you kiss his leaking tip, lapping up his precum before sucking him into your mouth not wasting time as you take him all the way in. He didn’t last long as you hollowed your cheeks and swallowed around him. His cum was hot and thick in your mouth as you let his softening cock fall from your mouth. You open your lips showing him an empty cavern making him groan at the sight.

You stand and untie his hands before leaning against his desk, your cheeks bright red as you look up at him through shy eyes, he's confused as to why you seem bashful all of a sudden, then it hits him. "Hmm princess thinks if she acts shy and innocent I'll let he walk normally tomorrow?" You look down at your feet, his hands grasp at your hips turning you around and bending you over his desk. He leans forward, "if you count properly then I'll cut your punishment in half," you nod your head and he growls biting your shoulder almost drawing blood, breathlessly you speak up "yes sir." He hums in satisfaction. He pushes you further down with a hand between your shoulder blades.

The first smack isn’t all that bad, but by fifteen you could feel tears burning at your eyes. "Sixteen." You whimper your voice starting to crack. He rubs at the heated flesh of your bum before peppering kisses up your spine,

"You did a good job kitten, I'm proud you kept up." You feel heat in your stomach at the pet name as you push your hips backwards. "Now since you were so rude you won’t be allowed the pleasure of my mouth," you open your lips to complain but all words are cut off by two thick fingers stretching you open. You moan shamelessly as you fuck yourself on the strong digits exploiting all your sensitive spots.

"Fuck it’s so good!" You gasp as you try to find leverage on the solid wood of his desk. Your head is swimming with nothing but lust as he adds a third finger, you whine pathetically as you feel your peak rushing at you. Sensing this he smiles lining up at your entrance wasting no time replacing his fingers with his cock. You let out a pleasured scream, his thrust ramming into you, three thrusts was all it took to have you falling over the edge, chanting his name all the while.

He slows his pace to let you gather yourself from the intensity of your orgasm. Once you become coherent again he flips you around digging his fingers into your hips as he fucks into with a merciless pace. Your hands find his back scraping your nails along his sweat coated skin. Your throat burned as you didn’t bother to stop the wonton noise from coming out. "Fuck baby girl you’re so tight, the best I've ever felt" you gasp as he aims just right to hit your spot, your whole-body lurches, and all your nerve endings on fire with the pleasure.

He takes the opportunity to shove his tongue inside your mouth. You whimper against his hot lips, kissing back without abandon to needy to care. You break away your hand thrown back exposing your throat as you chant is name, his teeth scrap against the exposed flesh. His thrusts become sloppy and his hands griping tighter. "Come on princess cum for me." You scream fuck gaining back a smidge of your previous resolve. You shake your head moving so you can lick at his neck. You kiss behind his ear before whining his name, your breath hot along his skin.

He cursed as his hips stuttered and slammed into you. He grinds his hips against you has his cum fills you up, the feel bringing on your own release. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders pull his body closer as you shudder and twitch with the remnants of your high. He kisses along you should his one hand stroking your side gently the other under your bum holding it up. Once you gain back your clarity you let go of him and push him way grabbing for your clothes. "Your pretty cute when you cum."

You just hum lowly as you fix your hair in the mirror, he was sat in his chair his underwear and pants back on messy. You pause at the door glancing back over your shoulder, "at least I didn’t cum first, or beg." You wink satisfied with yourself as you exit his office making your way to the elevator. Your glad you’re alone because your heart wouldn't quiet down as a blush crept over your face.


End file.
